


Lightning Field

by bradcpu



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradcpu/pseuds/bradcpu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be everything I'm not." A Cara/Kahlan vid.</p>
<p>Length: 4:18<br/>Fandom: Legend of the Seeker<br/>Song/Artist: Sneaker Pimps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Field

I started watching Seeker in season 2, not long after Cara showed up. I loved all of the crackiness to bits, but what really hooked me on the show was Cara's slow process of rediscovering her own humanity, largely through Kahlan. This vid's about that journey through the first half of S2, and the down side of Cara opening herself up to emotions again.

The relationship feels like a romantic one to me, at least in a certain way. I'm not trying to go AU with the vid, just trying to present Cara and her canon ship with Kahlan exactly as I see it in the show. More specifically, I'm trying to show how I think Cara had come to see herself (and how she had come to see Kahlan), in a way that Cara would never admit.

**"Lightning Field" by Sneaker Pimps**

Strike me down, give me everything you've got  
Strike me down, I'll be everything I'm not  
Count the questions on one hand  
You don't ask me what I've planned  
Strike me down, should have asked me what went wrong  
Strike me down, should have stayed away too long

Should have stayed away too long

Strike me down, give it everything you've got  
Chance me now, I'll be everything I'm not  
Hope's the child of what luck brings  
Points to faith in higher things  
Ask me now, fire at everything at once  
Strike me down, take it any way you want

Take it any way you want

Strike me down, should have left it all unknown  
Strike me down, should have held it all alone  
Wash the questions off my hands  
I'm the fate in no one's plans  
Strike me down, give it everything you've got  
Strike me down, I'll be everything I'm not

I'll be everything I'm not


End file.
